


Covert Kindness

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original fic by Terminallydepraved.





	Covert Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Covert Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631308) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



개빈은 자기 책상을 빤히 응시했다.

 

책상도, 어떤 의미에서는, 그를 마주 빤히 응시했다.

 

개빈은 메신저백을 던져놓고는 진짜 자기 자리가 맞는지 또 확인했다. 하지만 확실히, 이건 개빈의 명패가 맞았다. 명패는 원래 자리에 그대로 있었지만, 단지 그 아래에 보통 6인치는 될 높이로 쌓인 폴더와 파일들이 없을 뿐이었다. 사실, 책상 전체가 평소의 잡동사니 하나 없이 깨끗했다. 오래된 냅킨 휴지와 파일, 특히 힘든 사건 동안 필기를 끄적인 종이 뭉치에, 개빈이 여태까지 맡았던 중 가장 어려웠던 연쇄 살인 사건을 해결하느라 지새운 72시간에 걸쳐 여기 쌓여갔던 머그잔들까지.

 

그 모든 것들이 있던 자리에는 이제…아무 것도 없었다. 깨끗하고 텅 빈 책상뿐이었다. 씨발 이게 뭐람.

 

개빈은 의자에 털썩 주저앉아 좀 더 뚫어져라 응시했다. 자기 자리라고 불렀던 난장판이 흔적도 없이 사라진 게 꽤나 충격이었다. 애초에 그 난리의 원인이었던 사건이 대부분 해결되었기에 오늘은 일찍 와서 자리를 치우려던 차였다. 하지만…이미 청소는 끝나 있었다.

 

“어이, 첸,” 뒷다리만이 바닥에 닿아 있도록 의자를 뒤로 젖히며 개빈은 목소리를 올렸다. “네가 내 엿 같은 책상 건드렸냐?”

 

티나는 눈썹을 치켜올리고 입술을 찡그린 채 모니터 뒤에서 눈을 들었다. 깨끗한 책상을 보고, 다시 개빈을 보았다. “정말 내가 그 돼지우리를 너 대신 청소해줄 것 같아? 헛소리 마, 리드,” 다시 일에 집중하며 티나가 말했다.

 

“누가 내 염병할 물건들을 건드렸다고,” 개빈은 헛숨을 내쉬며 쿵 소리가 나도록 다시 의자를 똑바로 앉혔다. 개빈은 팔짱을 끼고 새 것 같은 책상 표면을 노려보았다. 거의 얼굴이 비쳐보일 정도였다. 어찌 보면 썩 괜찮았다. 물건을 쉽게 찾고 지난 주에 그랬듯이 보고서를 잃어버린 건 아닌지 걱정할 필요가 없었으니까. 하지만 그래도. 이 문제의 본질은 사라지지 않았다. “여기에 사건 파일을 열어뒀었는데,” 개빈은 중얼거리며 서랍을 열다가 안에 깔끔하게 쌓아 놓은 폴더들을 발견했다. 형광색 포스트잇이 펼쳐졌던 페이지를 표시했다. 허.

 

개빈은 서랍을 일일히 열었고 하나하나 확인할 때마다 눈이 점점 커졌다. 책상 위는 그저 시작에 불과했다. 모든 서랍도 마찬가지로 정돈되어 있었다. 쓰레기는 전부 사라진 채, 보통 사건 때문에 밤을 새는 게 아니라면 개빈이 선호하는 ‘아주 깔끔하진 않지만 어디에 뭐가 있는지는 찾을 수 있는’ 방식으로 정리되어 있었다. 이걸 한 게 누구든 간에 개빈을 잘 아는 사람인 게 분명했다. 없어진 물건도 없었다. 심지어 빌어먹을 종이 클립들까지도 개빈이 선호하는 자리, 왼쪽 세 번째 서랍 구석에 틀어박혀 있었다.

 

이상해. 정말 뭐 같이 이상했다. 개빈은 마지막 서랍장을 닫고 의자에 기대 앉으며 책상 위를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 심지어 모니터에 붙여놓았던 메모지들까지도 그대로 있었다. 그 위를 덮었던 사건 관련 메모지들이 맨 위 서랍의 폴더 하나에 보관된 터라 이제는 그것들도 다시 눈에 들어왔다. 개빈은 눈을 좀 더 아래로 내리다가 컴퓨터 스크린 밑동 뒤에 놓인 익숙한 파란색을 보자 좀 더 똑바로 앉았다. 설마 저거…?

 

이런 젠장, 맞았다. 개빈은 그 물건을 낚아채 가까이 들어올렸고, 입술이 쩍 벌어졌다. “대체 어디에 숨어 있었던 거야, 응?” 개빈은 밝은 파란색의 스트레스 볼에 대고 물으며 손에 꽉 쥐었다. 마지막으로 이걸 손에 쥔 지 몇 주가 지났었고, 쓸모 없는 단서들 때문에 특히 길었던 어느 밤에 공을 사무실 저편의 벽에 집어던진 후로는 다시는 발견할 가능성을 포기했던 터였다.

 

“사무실 요정이 왔다 간 것 같네,” 옆을 지나치며 벤이 관찰했다. 손에는 상당한 양의 폴더 더미를 들고 그 위에는 가득 찬 커피잔이 아슬아슬하게 올려져 있었다. 개빈이 예상컨대 결코 좋게 끝나진 않을 것 같았다. “지난 주에는 내 차례였으니까, 아마도 순번대로 돌고 있는 모양이야.”

 

“뭐—잠깐, 씨발 잠깐만 기다려 봐.” 개빈은 여전히 스트레스 볼을 손에 쥔 채 책상을 밀어내며, 앞으로 굴러가는 바퀴의자를 타고 다른 형사의 앞을 막아섰다. 벤이 멈추자 커피가 위험하게 요동쳤고, 벤은 파일 너머로 개빈을 쏘아보았다. 개빈은 그저 팔짱을 끼고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “콜린스, 사무실에 뭐가 있다고?”

 

벤은 한숨을 내쉬고 눈을 굴렸다. “어디 먼 데라도 갔다 왔어? 몇 주째 다들 그 얘기만 하는데.” 벤은 개빈을 피해 옆으로 가려 했지만, 개빈은 재빨리 의자를 밀어 또 앞을 막아섰다. “이봐, 리드, 나 오늘은 정말로 일해야 된다고.”

 

“내가 소문에 뒤쳐져서 지랄 같이 미안하게 됐네. 연쇄 살인 사건을 해결하느라 좀 바빠서 말이야. 내 물건을 건드리는 사람이 있다면 그게 누군지 알고 싶다고.” 개빈은 사무실 주변을 교활하게 훑어보았다. 아직 사람들이 많이 오지는 않았다. 채 아홉 시도 되지 않았으니까. 개빈은 벤을 다시 곁눈질했다. “너한텐 어땠는데, 콜린스? 네 책상에도 뭔 짓을 했나?”

 

“별로. 지난 달 내내 엿 같이 깜빡여서 짜증나게 만들던 책상 위 조명을 고쳐준 걸 빼면. 얘기 다 끝났어? 가도 돼?”

 

개빈은 비평하듯 팔짱을 꼈다. “관리팀에서 고쳐준 게 아닌 건 어떻게 알아?”

 

벤은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “왜냐면 내가 고쳐달라고 보낸 수리 요청은 죄다 무시당했으니까. 마브가 6주 동안 양육 휴가를 받는 바람에 그런 건 하나도 해결이 안 됐어.” 벤은 다시 개빈을 피해 돌아가려고 했지만, 개빈이 움직이기도 전에 멈췄다. 벤의 주의는 개빈에게서 완전히 떠나 그의 어깨 너머 어딘가로 움직였다. 개빈은 얼굴을 찡그리고 눈썹을 모으며 어깨 너머로 고개를 틀었다.

 

채 돌아보기도 전에, 의자 등받이가 거칠게 당겨지는 바람에 개빈은 꼴사납게 팔다리를 휘두르며 허둥거렸다. 팔받침대를 잡고 고개를 들자 냉정한 벽안 한 쌍이 무감정하게 위에서 그를 내려다보았다. “씨발 뭐야? 얘기하는 중인데,” 개빈은 불퉁스럽게 말하며 용맹하게 발을 내려 의자의 움직임을 멈추려 했다. 비록 성공하지는 못했지만. 나인즈는 아랑곳없이 책상의 제자리까지 그를 밀어놓았다.

 

“나중에 보지, 리드,” 도우려는 노력도 없이 심문실 중 하나로 사라지며 벤이 외쳤다. “요정을 빨리 찾았으면 좋겠네!”

 

“야, 그 입 닥쳐, 콜—이제 그만 좀 하지?” 책상까지 의자가 밀쳐지자 개빈은 쏘아붙였다. “나인즈, 씨발, 넌 대체 뭐가 문제야?”

 

“마찬가지로 좋은 아침입니다, 리드 형사님,” 나인즈가 평이하게 읊었다. 개빈이 책상에 바짝 앉은 것까지 확인하고서야 나인즈는 손을 놓고 물러났다. 나인즈는 개빈의 책상 곁에 뒷짐을 지고, 턱을 들고 눈을 맞춘 채 섰다. 늘 그렇듯 동상처럼 뻣뻣하게. “하루를 시작할 준비가 되셨으면, 저희가 맡게 될 다음 사건의 세부 사항을 정리해 드리려고 했습니다.”

 

개빈은 약간의 신음을 막을 수가 없었다. 그는 책상에 팔꿈치를 기대고 머리카락을 손가락으로 훑어내렸다. 그 지옥 같은 사건에서 막 벗어났나 했는데, 고작 여섯 시간의 수면은 다음 사건을 맡기에 충분한 완충제가 되지 못하는 것만 같았다. 개빈은 책상을 둘러보고 스트레스 볼을 살살 쥐었다. 적어도 오늘 아침에 청소할 필요는 없었으니까. 생각할 거리가 하나 줄어든 셈이었다. 제길, 어쩌면 그 덕분에 남아 있는 뇌세포를 좀 더 중요한 생각에 쓸 수 있을지도 모르지.

 

“…개빈?” 나인즈가 조용히 말했다. 마치 개빈의 얼굴을 보려는 것처럼 그는 몸을 조금 숙였다. “새 사건이 들어왔습니다.”

 

“그래, 그래, 네 말 들었어,” 개빈은 뇌까리며 의자를 돌려 안드로이드를 마주했다. 될 대로 되라지. 일단은 일 먼저 하고 깨끗해진 책상에 대해선 나중에 생각하리라. 개빈은 스트레스 볼로 잡고 손에서 손으로 던지고 받으며, 그래도 이걸 다시 찾은 게 어디냐고 생각하다가 눈을 들어 명랑함과는 거리가 먼 파트너의 주의 깊은 시선과 마주쳤다. 또 하나의 하루, 또 하나의 사건, 또 하나의 냉정침착한 시선과 단조로운 대답투성이의 대환장이었다.

 

개빈은 한숨을 내쉬고, 볼을 예감하듯 꾹 쥐었다. “이번엔 또 뭔데?”

 

 

-

 

 

상황은 거기서 점점 커져만 갔다.

 

그 전까진 무시당하던 식물들에 누군가가 물을 주었다. 싱크대에 놔둔 접시는 다음날 아침이 되면 밤 사이 기적처럼 씻겨진 채 나타났다. 휴게실에는 공용 간식이 나타나기 시작했고 심지어 거지 같은 음식도 아니었다. 괜찮은 간식들. 신경을 쓴 간식들이었다. 노화 방지 성분 같은 헛소리를 자랑하는 종류에, 파울러를 위한 글루텐 미함유 간식까지 따로 준비되어 있었다. 특별히 그렇게 적힌 간식 바구니를 발견하고 파울러가 자신의 글루텐 불내성을 말하기 전까진 아무도 몰랐던 사실이었다.

 

개빈은 미치고 팔짝 뛸 것만 같았다. 아무도 자백하려 들지 않았다. 이 배후에 있는 게 누구인지 아무도 몰랐고, 그걸 알아내려는 사람은 개빈이 유일한 것 같았다. 그래, 어떤 사람들은 대충은 궁금해하는 것 같았지만, 개빈만큼 신경을 쓰는 사람은 없는 모양이었다…

 

개빈은 그래도 몇 명은 이 사태를 위한 비공식 팀을 결성할 정도로 관심이 있다는 것에 감사해야 하나 싶었다.

 

“코너가 분명해, 그치?” 매일 아침 서에 거주하는 잡일 요정을 토론하러 모이는 자리에 커피를 들고 온 티나가 중얼거렸다. 티나는 조심스럽게 한 모금 마시고 컵을 내려놓으며 그들 한 명 한 명을 눈여겨 보았다. “내 말은, 분명 걔야. 한 80퍼센트 정도는 걔라고 확신해.”

 

냉장고에서 꺼낸 작은 플라스틱 용기를 내내 쑤석거리던 행크는 눈을 굴렸다. 용기는 포도와 사과와 배와 젠장할 파인애플처럼 잘게 자른 과일로 가득했다. 행크는 그 중 후자를 포크로 찍어 티나를 가리켰다. “내가 말하는데, 코너는 아냐. 나한테 토끼밥을 먹이는 녀석이 나한테 염병할 대니시 빵을 갖다줄 것 같아?” 행크는 파인애플 조각을 입에 밀어넣고 유감스러운 듯이 씹었다. “잘도 그렇겠다. 코너는 아냐, 그리고 만약 코너였더라도 그렇게 몰래 돌아다니는 걸 내가 눈치 못 챌 리가 없지.”

 

개빈은 눈을 굴리고 손을 뻗어 용기에서 포도 한 알을 훔쳐갔다. 행크가 성난 소리를 냈지만 그가 반격하기 전에 개빈은 포도를 입 안에 쏙 넣었다. “시끄러, 앤더슨. 그렇게 좋아하는 것도 아니잖아,” 포도알을 씹어 삼키면서, 개빈은 행크에게 매일 맛있는 과일 간식들을 챙겨줄 코너가 있다는 데에 열받을 뻔한 본능적 충동을 참아냈다. “코너가 아니면, 달리 용의자가 없어. 댁들이 어떤지는 모르겠지만, 나 같으면 누가 우리한테 음식을 가져다주고 기밀 사건 파일을 건드리는지 아는 게 좋을 것 같은데.”

 

티나는 모호하게 고개를 끄덕이고 커피를 마셨다. 도둑질에 얼굴을 찌푸리긴 했지만, 행크도 긍정하는 뜻의 끙 소리를 내었다. 아예 아무 것도 없는 것보단 낫지. 개빈은 꼬고 있던 발목을 움직이고 좀 더 무겁게 테이블에 기댔다. 개빈은 손끝으로 테이블을 두드리며 사무실 전체를 어깨 너머로 훑어보았다.

 

개빈은 고개를 들고 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “잠복 근무를 하는 건 어때.”

 

티나가 갑작스럽게 기침을 했고, 개빈이 이 작은 커피 모임을 돌아보자 티나는 휴지에 대고 콜록거리는 중이었다. 젠장, 그 말을 했을 때 커피를 마시고 있던 게 분명했다. 티나는 물기 어린 눈으로 개빈을 올려다보았다. 기침하는 와중에도 그녀의 재단하는 시선은 강렬했다. “너 진짜—리드, 너 염병할 열 두 살 짜리니?”

 

개빈은 좀 더 똑바로 섰다. 입술을 말아올리고 으르렁거렸다. “뭐가?” 개빈은 따지고 들다가, 행크가 조용히 하라고 하자 목소리를 맞췄다. 개빈은 행크를 한 번 째려보고는 추가로 포도알을 하나 더 훔쳐 공격적으로 입에 밀어넣고 티나를 돌아보았다. “안 그러면 누가 이 짓을 하는지 어떻게 알아?”

 

“먼저 물어보는 건 어때,” 행크가 투덜거렸다. 과일 얘기인지 범인의 정체 얘기인지 개빈은 알 수 없었다. 솔직히? 별로 신경 쓰지도 않았다. 바보 같은 아이디어였고 개빈은 그럴 생각은 없었다. 과일이든 범인에 관해서든.

 

“그런 짓거릴 한다고 순순히 자백할 사람이 누가 있겠어?” 개빈은 코웃음을 쳤다. 바닥에 발을 구르며, 개빈은 테이블을 쳐다보면서 고개를 저었다. “아냐, 아냐, 제정신인 사람은 인정할 리가 없지. 잠복 근무를 하던지, 아니면 적어도 감시 카메라를 확인해야 돼.”

 

티나는 흠 소리를 내고는 고개를 저으며 커피를 내려놓았다. 그리고 재빨리 침을 삼켰다. “아니, 그건 안 돼,” 티나가 말했다.

 

개빈은 눈썹 하나를 휘어올렸다. “첫 번째, 아니면 두 번째?”

 

“두 번째. 카메라에는 암호가 걸려 있거든. 파울러만 확인할 수 있고, 그리고…” 티나는 잠시 말을 멈추고 웃으며 개빈의 머리를 쭉 훑어보았다. “이런 일로 파울러가 카메라를 확인하게 할 순 없을걸. 이 일에 진짜로 신경 쓰는 건 너밖에 없거든.”

 

개빈은 이를 갈았다. “그럼 첫 번째는?”

 

티나는 미소를 지었는데, 개빈도 익히 아는 미소였다. “목숨을 건대도 싫어,” 티나는 손쉽게 말했다. “근무 시간이 끝난 순간 내가 여기 또 발을 들일 거라고 생각했다면, 너 단단히 착각한 거야.”

 

비웃음을 흘리며 개빈은 다음에는 행크에게로 돌아섰다. 그렇지만, 곧바로 후회했다. 행크를 본다는 건 그와 밤을 보내고 싶다는 걸 암시하는 꼴이었고, 지금 당장 말하건대 개빈은 정말, 진짜 그러고 싶지 않았다. 운좋게도 행크 또한 마찬가지였다. 행크는 입에 과일 하나를 또 넣고 무관심한 눈썹 하나를 치켜올렸다.

 

“여기에 숨을 더 낭비하지 말고 그냥 다른 방법이 없다고 말해두지,” 행크가 제안했다.

 

“댁이 한 말 중에 제일 똑똑한 말인 것 같네, 앤더슨,” 개빈은 뇌까리며 손끝으로 좀 더 세게 두들겼다. “씨발, 정말 하나 같이 쓸모가 없구만, 안 그래? 그것도 안 되면 또 뭐? 너희 멍청이들한테 더 괜찮은 생각이 있어?”

 

대답하는 대신 둘 다 조용해졌다. 두 사람의 눈이 좀 더 커졌고, 행크는 떠나려는 것처럼 재빨리 용기 뚜껑을 닫기 시작했다. 개빈은 눈썹을 모으고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “이봐, 그냥 이 좆같은 일을 밝혀내기 싫은 거면 그냥 염병할 말을 하란 말이야.”

 

티나는 몸을 돌리고 목청을 가다듬으며 의미를 담아 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 그녀는 검지를 펴서 개빈의 어깨 바로 뒤를 가리켰다.

 

개빈은 몸을 돌리기 시작했다. “뭐—?”

 

개빈은 바로 뒤에 도사리던 또다른 몸뚱이를 보자 말이 목구멍에 걸려버렸다. 펄쩍 뛰며 돌아서다가—아, 이런 제기랄. 개빈은 나인즈의 무감정한 얼굴과 팔 아래에 낀 파일을 눈에 담았다.

 

“업무 현장 내 규범에 따라 허용된 15분의 휴식 시간을 초과하셨습니다, 형사님,” 안드로이드는 읊조리며 받아들라는 듯 폴더를 내밀었다. “다 끝나셨으면, 저희 사건에 새로 생긴 진전에 대해서 형사님과 의논하고 싶습니다만.”

 

개빈은 옆에 비켜선 행크가 낮은 휘파람을 부는 걸 들었다. “누구누구는 큰일났네,” 작게 노래하듯 말하며 행크는 남은 과일을 냉장고 안으로 밀어넣었다.

 

분노가 새하얗고 뜨겁게 개빈을 훅 채웠다. 개빈은 나인즈의 손에서 파일을 낚아채고 휙 돌아서며 행크를 노려보았다. “그 입 닥쳐, 앤더슨,” 개빈은 조소를 지었다. 다음 기회가 오는 순간 저 염병할 남은 과일 전부를 훔쳐줄 작정이었다. “가서 엿 같은 댁 파트너랑 쎄쎄쎄나 하라고.”

 

나이 많은 남자는 코웃음을 치고는 달칵 소리가 나게 냉장고 문을 닫았다. “대리 만족하려 들지 말라고, 리드,” 행크는 웃으며 테이블을 지나 복도로 걸어갔다. “내 파트너가 진짜로 귀엽다고 해서 네가 그래도 되는 건 아니니까.”

 

그 말에 개빈이 낸 소리는 말로 형언할 수가 없었다. 만일 누가 묻는다면 개빈은 자기가 사실은 유치찬란한 헛기침을 냈다고는 죽어도 말하지 않을 것이다. 행크의 웃음소리는 그가 책상으로 돌아갈 때까지도 이어졌고, 티나는 그 틈을 타 들키지 않고 사라졌다. 그렇게 개빈은 나인즈, 타의 추종을 불허하는 얼음 여왕과 단 둘이 남겨졌다.

 

“완전 개소리야,” 개빈은 날카롭게 중얼거리며 안드로이드를 밀쳐내고 쿵쿵거리며 자리로 돌아왔다. 나인즈가 따라왔단 건 보지 않아도 알았다. “뭐 하던 중이었다고.” 개빈은 의자를 당겨 빼고 그 위에 요란하게 앉으며 본능적으로 스트레스 볼을 잡아챘다. 신이시여, 이걸 되찾은 게 얼마나 다행인지. 잡일 요정이 누구든 간에, 이 지옥 같은 곳에서 사람이 멀쩡하려면 뭘 제일 원하는지 확실히 아는 것 같았다.

 

나인즈는 그저 눈을 깜빡이고 자기 의자를 가져와 개빈의 책상에 가까이 붙었다. “죄송합니다,” 나인즈는 천천히 말하며 고개를 조금 기울였다. “그렇지만 사건이 더 중요한 것 같았습니다.”

 

글쎄, 딱히 거짓말은 아니었다. 개빈은 볼을 몇 번 더 꾹 쥐고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “알았어, 알았다고. 진짜 귀염성 없기는. 뭘 찾았는지나 말해봐.” 개빈은 끝내주는 형사였다. 이 사건과 사무실의 수수께끼쯤이야 동시에 해결할 수 있겠지. 아마도.

 

짧은 침묵. 개빈이 고개를 막 들었을 때 마침 나인즈의 LED가 황색에서 청색으로 바뀐 게 눈에 들어왔다. 안드로이드는 눈을 깜빡이고, 좀 더 똑바로 앉으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

“알겠습니다. 과학 분석팀에서…”

 

개빈은 안드로이드의 낮고 억양 없는 목소리가 자기를 감싸게 놔두었다. 돕는 사람이 있든 없든, 이 일의 정체를 알아내고야 말리라.

 

 

-

 

 

어둠이 진 뒤의 서내는 개빈에게 익숙한 풍경이었다. 방금 막 끔찍한 추가 근무에서 벗어난 터였으니, 어둑하게 밝혀진 복도와 불길하게 조용한 방은 이쯤되면 익숙했다.

 

“맙소사, 빌어먹을 침대가 다 그립네,” 딱히 듣는 이도 없었지만 개빈은 웅얼거렸다. 이 작은 잠복 근무에 같이 올 만큼 용기 있는 사람이 없었기에 혼자였다. 이게 얼마나 걸릴까? 개빈은 통상적인 퇴근 시간까지 직장에 있다가 집에 가서 잠과 식사로 시간을 보내고, 야간조가 막 순찰과 원격 근무를 끝마칠 자정 즈음에 돌아왔다. 야간조 몇 명은 그에게 이상해하는 시선을 던졌지만, 대부분은 개빈이 여기 돌아와서 뭐하는 건지 묻지도 않았다. 어떤 사건들은 달빛에 비춰보면 달리 보이기 마련이었으니까.

 

가끔은 얼굴 없는 요정들을 잡아야 할 때도 있었고.

 

개빈은 느릿하게 기지개를 켜고는 퍼슨의 책상 뒤에 잡은 자리에서 다시금 자세를 바꿨다. 이 위치라면 사무실과 오늘 밤의 용의자를 잡기에 가장 좋은 곳일 뿐더러, 중간에 들킬 일 없이 주시하다 기습해서 덮칠 수 있으리라 생각했기 때문이었다. 그렇지만 제길, 기다리는 건 지루했다. 눈이 뻑뻑하고 하품을 할 때 턱에서 딱 소리가 났다. 이쯤되면 녹초가 될 지경이었지만, 별 일 없는 날조차 잠들기는 힘들었던 데다가, 이런 미스터리까지 드리웠다면 거기에 마땅한 관심을 주지 않는 이상 아침까지 잠 못 들고 뒤척이기만 할 게 뻔했다.

 

글쎄, 마땅하단 건 좀 오버일지도 모르지만. 개빈은 시계를 힐끗 보고 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 눈을 감았다. 한 시가 좀 넘은 시각이었다. 이딴 일에 꽂히다니…

 

뭔가 정말로 일어났을 땐 사실상 곯아떨어졌던 차였다.

 

개빈을 깨운 것은 달가닥거리는 소리나 발소리나 대화 소리가 아니었다. 젠장, 요정이 청소 같은 일을 한다고 알려졌으니 그런 소리가 날 줄 알았었다. 개빈이 예상치 못한 것은 흐르는 물 흐르는 소리나 텅 빈 서내에 진동하는 화학 약품에 절은 레몬향이었다. 그 냄새가 개빈의 코를 간지럽혀 열의 없는 휴식에서 깨웠다. 개빈은 암흑 속에서 게슴츠레 눈을 깜빡였다. 누군가가 탕비실 부엌에 있었다.

 

손목시계를 흘끗 보니 약 45분 간 잠들었던 모양이었다. 지금은 두 시를 조금 지난 시간이었다. 이런 젠장할 빌어먹을. 저 개자식은 개빈이 잠든 사이에 불도 키지 않고 몰래 들어왔던 모양이었다. 이곳은 아직 어두웠고, 물소리를 제외하면 조용했으니…

 

개빈은 똑바로 일어나며 손으로 턱에서 침을 닦아내고, 누구인지 자세히 보려 눈을 가늘게 홉떴다. 젠장, 여긴 각도가 안 좋았다. 개빈은 요정이 식물이나 탕비실에 있는 뭔가에 집중하리라 생각했고, 퍼슨의 자리는 후자에는 진짜 안 좋은 위치였다. 하는 수 없지. 그 말은 개빈이 약간의 잠행을 해야 한단 뜻이었다. 개빈은 억지로 똑바로 일어나 벽에 바짝 붙은 채, 탕비실로 이어지는 복도까지 따라갔다.

 

손이 허리춤에 머물렀다. 개빈은 아차하며 주먹을 쥐었다. 뼛속까지 내리누르는 피로를 잠시나마 지워주는 독한 칵테일처럼 아드레날린이 핏줄을 타고 쿵쿵 울렸다. 마치 쏘인 것처럼. 개빈은 씩 웃었다. 실제로 쏘인 건 아니지만. 개빈은 손을 내리고 스스로를 진정시켰다. 대체 무슨 생각을 한 거야? 허드렛일을 하는 동료에게 몰래 다가가는 데에 총은 필요 없었다. 대신 개빈은 조명 스위치가 어디 있는지 기억하는 것에 집중했다. 어떤 식으로든 놀래킬 테니, 기습에 굳이 위협 요소까지 더할 필요는 없었다.

 

하나, 둘, 셋.

 

개빈은 앞으로 튀어나가며 벽을 손으로 쳐서 조명 스위치를 켰다. 밝고 뚫어질 듯한 빛이 공간을 채웠고, 갑작스러운 빛에 눈을 감으려는 본능에도 불구하고 개빈은 억지로 눈을 떴다.

 

“하! 잡았다, 이 자ㅅ—” 빛이 문제의 인물을 비췄고, 개빈은 숨막힌 신음소리를 내며 말을 멈췄다. 깜짝 놀라서 커다랗게 뜨인 밝은 벽안이 그를 응시했고, 핑핑 돌아가는 황색 LED는 개빈의 뇌를 잠식하는 버벅임을 반사하는 것 같았다. “나인즈?” 개빈은 말하려 했다. 안드로이드의 손은 탕비실 싱크대에 반쯤 잠겨 있었고, 더러운 접시들이 그 옆에 쌓여 있었다. 평소의 재킷은 벗은 채였다. 그 아래 입은 옷이라곤 소매를 팔뚝까지 걷어올린 검은 버튼업 셔츠였다.

 

개빈은 자기가 조금은 빤히 쳐다봤다는 사실이 싫었다. 입 안에서 혀가 어색했지만, 그래도 개빈은 목청을 가다듬고 말을 뱉었다. “염병할, 대체 여기서 뭐하는 거야?”

 

나인즈는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 빤히 쳐다볼 뿐이었고, 개빈도 마찬가지로 할 말을 잃은 채 시선을 맞받아쳤다. 세제의 레몬향이 공기 중에 짙었고, 수도꼭지는 여전히 열린 탓에 물이 싱크대의 모서리에서 거의 흘러넘칠 지경이었다.

 

“야, 조심해!” 개빈은 서둘러 뛰쳐나가 거리를 좁히며 넘치기 전에 물을 껐다. 그제서야 나인즈는 다시 정신을 차리는 것 같았다. 개빈은 고개를 들고 나인즈를 한 번 노려보았다. “대체 뭐야, 나인즈. 시간이 늦은 건 알겠지만 망할 정신 좀 차리라고.”

 

LED가 황색과 청색을 오가다가, 나인즈가 고개를 끄덕이자 청색에 정착했다. 그는 물에 손을 넣고 마개를 뽑아 범람할 위험이 줄어들 만큼 물을 내보냈다. 싱크대에서는 매번 쓸 때마다 나는 덜걱거리는 소리가 났고, 여기서부턴 어떻게 해야 좋을지 몰랐던 개빈은 거기 어색하게 서서 지켜보기만 했다.

 

바로 이 녀석이 사무실 요정이라고? 전에 누가 개빈에게 말했더라면 개빈은 절대 믿지 않았을 것이다.

 

나인즈는 비눗물 아래 잠겨 있던 접시로 손을 뻗었다. 개빈이야 어찌 되건 간에 하던 일을 마저 하려는 것처럼.

 

“여기서 도대체 뭐하는 거야? 염병할 새벽 두 시에.” 서내 탕비실에 있는 전부가 분명한 양의 접시를 굽어보며 개빈은 말했다. 나인즈가 사무실을 돌아다니며 파일과 폴더 밑, 책상 위, 별실 등지에서 모아온 게 분명했다. 개빈은 그날 본인이 일찍이 쓰고서 치우지 않았던 머그잔과, 점심 식사 후 냉장고 뒤에서 발견한 아이스크림 한 통을 어떻게 해보려다 구부러뜨린 숟가락 몇 개를 알아보았다. 모두 책상 한 구석에 밀어두고, 다음날 아침에 치우려던 것들이었다.

 

단지, 이번에는 나인즈가 선수를 쳐버린 것 같았지만. 안드로이드는 대답하는 대신 접시 하나를 더 씻었다. 대체 뭐가 문제지?

 

개빈은 좀 더 가까이 붙었고, 그 바람에 나인즈와 허리를 세게 부딪히며 그가 들고 있던 머그잔을 떨어뜨리게 할 뻔했다. 행크의 잔이었으니, 설령 깨지더라도 개빈이 보기엔 그렇게 큰 손해는 아니었다. “야, 내 말 씹지 마,” 개빈은 따지고 들었다. “너 근무 시간이 끝났는데도 여기 있잖아. 존나 수상하다고.”

 

“절 그냥 내버려두셨으면 좋겠군요, 형사님,” 나인즈는 대답하며 물에 세제를 또 한 소끔 부어넣었다. 무시하려 하면서도, 개빈은 나인즈의 셔츠 윗단추 몇 개가 풀어진 걸 눈치챌 수밖에 없었다. 개빈이 본 중 제일 비격식적인 나인즈의 모습이었다. “저는 제 업무에 필요하다고 생각되는 어느 때든 건물에 출입할 수 있는 허가를 받았습니다. 규칙을 어기는 건 아니니—”

 

“그래, 아니지,” 개빈은 말을 잘랐다. “하지만 네가 친절하게 구는 것 따윈 좆만큼도 못 믿겠어.”

 

나인즈가 굳었다. LED가 푸른색에서 날카로운 노란색으로 바뀌었다. 설거지를 멈추고 나인즈는 물에 손을 담근 채, 석상처럼 조용히 서 있었다.

 

“야, 너 전원이 꺼진 거야 뭐야?” 개빈은 앞으로 움직여 안드로이드의 무표정한 얼굴 앞에 손을 휘저었다. 개빈은 나인즈의 앞모습을 훑다가 평소의 무표정 바로 아래에 감춰진 어떤…어떤 감정을 눈치채자 멈칫했다.

 

“왜…못 믿으시겠다는 겁니까?” 어색한 침묵이 몇 박자 지난 뒤에 나인즈가 말했다. 아무리 개빈이 눈을 마주하려 해도 나인즈는 물이 들이찬 싱크대에서 시선을 떼지 않았다.

 

“왜는 왜야?” 개빈은 포기하고 카운터에 등을 기대며 가슴 위로 팔짱을 꼈다. 안드로이드가 눈을 마주치고 싶어하지 않는다면, 억지로 그럴 생각은 없었다. “사람들은 이유 없이 착한 일을 하지 않아. 너도 뭔가 꿍꿍이가 있겠지. 누구나 그래. 대체 왜 너 같이 겁나게 비싼 최신 로봇이 가사용 안드로이드 노릇이나 하는 건데?”

 

천천히 나인즈는 긴장을 풀었다. 여전히 고개를 들지 않고 다른 접시 하나를 집어들어 조심스레 문질렀다. “왜냐하면 전 도움이 되고 싶으니까요,” 나인즈가 조용히 말했다. 살짝 올라간 문장 끝은 그 말을 질문으로 만들었다. 마치 그렇다고 말하는 것보다는 제안하는 것처럼.

 

도움이 되고 싶어? “도대체 왜 그런 일을 하고 싶은 건데? 코너는 여기 들어와서 우리한테 영양 간식을 돌리거나 염병할 바닥에 걸레질을 하지도 않는데.” 개빈은 돈을 준다 해도 근무 시간 후에 여기 돌아와서 빌어먹을 설거지는 커녕, 마찬가지로 신경 쓰지 않는 개자식이 남겨둔 난장판을 치운다는 건 어불성설이었다. 젠장, 나인즈도 분명 이걸로 돈을 받는 건 아닐 것이다. 그런데도 나인즈는 집에 가서 안드로이드들이 쉴 때 하는 게 뭐든 간에 그걸 하는 대신, 여기서 반짝거리는 플라스틱 뒤가 빠져라 뒤치다꺼리나 하고 있었다.

 

나인즈는 설거지를 멈췄다. 그는 말없이 접시를 헹구고 접시 받침대에 걸친 다음, 근처에 있던 수건으로 손을 닦았다. 개빈은 나인즈가 수건을 다시 걸어놓고, 똑바로 편 다음 그에게로 돌아서는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

“저는 코너와는 다릅니다,” 나인즈가 천천히 말했다. “코너는…코너는 도움이 되기 위해 딱히 뭔가를 할 필요가 없습니다. 코너는 보조하고 지원하도록 프로그래밍되어 있으니까요. 저는…우호적이게끔 만들어지지 않았습니다. 코너가 하는 것처럼 동료들과 교류하는 것은 어렵습니다. 극도로요.”

 

개빈은 당황했다. 나인즈가 불편해하는 걸 보는 건 이게 처음이었다. 안드로이드는 몸을 움직이다 자기가 뭘 하는지 깨달은 모양이었다. 나인즈는 똑바로 서며 보고라도 하듯이 등 뒤로 손을 움직였다. 아마 마음이 편한 자세인 것 같았다.

 

“그래서, 뭐? 새벽 두 시에 여기 몰래 들어와서 설거지를 한 거야?” 개빈은 카운터에 허리를 기대고 뒷덜미를 문질렀다. 이런 일에 조언을 주기에 개빈은 아마도 최악인 사람이겠지만, 이런 일로 잠복할 만큼 멍청한 사람은 개빈 말고는 없었으니 자업자득이었다. 나인즈는 어깨를 으쓱였고 개빈도 마찬가지인 기분이었다. “사람들한테 그냥 말을 거는 건 해봤어?”

 

나인즈는 개빈을 보려 하지 않았지만, 고개를 아주 살짝 끄덕였다. “제가 예상한 대로 되지 않습니다,” 나인즈가 조용히 말했다. “사람들은 제가 접근하면 늘 일과 관련된 대화일 거라고 짐작합니다. 제게는…대화를 일상적인 쪽으로 바꾸는 것이…힘이 듭니다. 제가 시도할 때마다 항상 사람들은…주저합니다. 거리를 두고요.” 말 사이의 공백은 점점 무겁고, 길어졌다. 불량품이 되어서도, 나인즈는 핵심 프로그램에 이렇게나 반하는 뭔가를 말로 표현하는 것을 힘겨워했다.

 

이건 뚜렷하게 개빈의 범위 밖의 일이었다. 담소 같은 걸 가르칠 줄 아는 것도 아니었고…나인즈가 얼마나 가만히 있는지, 그가 불편할 때면 얼마나 미동도 않는지를 무시하며 개빈은 뺨 안쪽을 씹으면서 사무실의 어둑한 구석을 응시했다. 바로 저런 행동이 기분 나쁜 거라고, 개빈은 생각할 수밖에 없었다. 불쾌한 골짜기니 뭐니 하는 것들. 인간처럼 생겼지만 뭔가 살짝 부족한 탓에 사람들로 하여금 나인즈와의 교류를 서둘러 끝내고 최대한 빨리 떠나버리고 싶어지게 만드는.

 

“좋아.” 개빈은 한숨을 쉬고 나인즈를 돌아보았다. “네가 대화를 잘 못한다 쳐. 그치만 네가 왜 남몰래 이런 일까지 감수하는지는 설명이 안 돼. 다른 사람들이랑 어울리고 싶으면, 왜 전부 네가 한 일이라고 그냥 솔직하게 말하지 않은 거야?”

 

LED가 잠시 붉게 빛났다. 나인즈의 손이 등 뒤에서 단단히 주먹을 쥐자 개빈의 눈이 커졌다. 나인즈는 대답하기 위해 안간힘을 쓰는 것 같았다. 개빈은…기다렸다. 나인즈에게 시간이 필요하리라는 느낌이 들었다.

 

짙고 조금 불편한 침묵이 내려앉았다. 개빈은 옷의 바스락거리는 소리나 팔을 손가락으로 두드리는 등 불필요한 소음으로 그 침묵을 깨지 않으려 노력했다. 마침내 LED가 다시 노란색으로 돌아갔다. 나인즈가 고개를 들었다.

 

“사람들은 범인이 제가 아니길 바라는 것 같았으니까요.”

 

개빈은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “왜?” 단지 이번에는 답이 오는 데에 10분이 걸리지 않길 바랄 뿐이었다.

 

그렇게 걸리진 않았다. “형사님께서도 직접 말씀하지 않으셨습니까. 전 귀염성이 없다고요,” 나인즈는 속삭이며 눈을 피했다. “저 때문에 사람들이 불편해하는 게 분명하니, 굳이 억지로 저와 소통하게 하고 싶지는 않습니다. 전 그저 도움이 되고 싶을 뿐입니다. 감사를 받거나 인정받지 않아도 상관없이요. 전 그저…돕고 싶습니다.”

 

개소리. 좆 같은 개소리. 개빈은 뺨이 뜨거워지며 뭘 어째야 좋을지도 모를 정도로 빠르게 뱃속에서 타오르는 분노를 느꼈다. 개빈은 서성거리기 시작하며 눈을 문질렀다. 빌어먹을 스트레스 볼이 어디에 있더라? 아, 맞아, 다시 책상 위에 돌아왔지, 나인즈의 염병할…친절함 덕분에. 분명 알았던 거겠지? 개빈이 근무 시간 동안 제정신을 유지하려면 그 젠장할 장난감이 얼마나 필요했는지. 아마도 개빈이 그걸 잃어버리기 전까지 공을 갖고 몇 달 내내 만지작거리는 걸 지켜보다가, 잃어버린 뒤에 끝없이 불평불만을 늘어놓는 걸 들어줬을 테니까.

 

얼마나 오랫동안 찾았을까? 개빈이 그 사건을 해결하기까지 얼마나 오래 기다리다 도움을 베풀었을까, 사무실의 다른 사람들에게 그랬던 것처럼?

 

얼마나 오랫동안 나인즈는 개빈의 등 뒤에서 자기가 다가올 때마다 다른 사람들이 흩어지는 걸, 자기가 가까이 온 순간 대화가 갑작스럽게 멎는 걸 지켜봐야 했을까.

 

씨발. 그 중 얼마만큼이 개빈을 다시 일로 데려가기 위해서였고 또 얼마만큼이 나인즈가 그저 대화에 끼고 싶어서였을까?

 

“우리가 너한테 더럽게 못됐었네, 그렇지?”

 

나인즈는 고개를 들지도 않았다. 그의 LED는 여전히 노란색으로 돌고 있었다. 아마도 스트레스 때문이겠지, 비록 나인즈의 돌 같은 표정은 결코 드러내지 않겠지만. 개빈은 또 한 번 한숨을 내쉬고 뒷통수를 거칠게 문질렀다. 제길 제길 제길. 이 빌어먹을 잠복을 계획했을 때는 범인을 잡아내서, 좀 놀려댄 다음 집에 갈 생각이었는데. 하지만 지금은? 지금은 개빈이 원했던 것보다…상황이…더 복잡해진 터였다. 게다가 덤으로 빌어먹을 죄책감도 느꼈고.

 

“저는…”

 

개빈은 서성거리던 걸 멈추고 나인즈를 올려다보았다. 안드로이드의 시선이 어찌나 강렬했던지 바닥에 구멍이 뚫릴 지경이었다.

 

“전 우호적이도록 프로그래밍되어 있지 않습니다. 외모는 닮았지만, 제 주 기능은 코너와는 상당히 다릅니다. 저는…제게 주어진 한계를 쉽게 극복할 수가 없습니다. 저와 다른 분들 사이의 원만하지 못한 작업 관계는 형사님이나 다른 경관님들의 잘못이 아닙니다.”

 

“왠지 거기에 ‘하지만’ 이 따라올 것 같은걸,” 개빈은 중얼거렸다.

 

나인즈는 드디어 고개를 들었다. 미소의 그림자가 입술에 머물렀지만, 떠오르기 무섭게 사라져버렸다. “하지만,” 나인즈는 말을 이었다. “코너가 얼마나 쉽게 동화되었는지에 저는…질투를…느낄 수밖에 없습니다. 전 그보다 발전된 모델인데도 부족한 기분이 듭니다.”

 

개빈은 잇새로 숨을 날카롭게 내쉬었다. 바로 그거였다. 이런 말을 나인즈에게서 들을 줄은 예상치 못했지만, 어쩌면 애초에 그 때문에 이 모든 일이 발생한 건지도 몰랐다. 계속해서 나인즈를 과소평가했다는 것. 저지르기 어려운 실수는 아니었다. 나인즈는 탕비실 싱크대에 거대한 그림자를 드리운 채, 딱 군인처럼 뻣뻣한 태도와 자동적인 열중쉬어 자세를 취했다. 나인즈는 명랑하거나 쾌활하지 않았다. 말을 거는 사람과는 누구든 대화를 나누고, 매번 미소로 상황을 해소할 방법을 찾아내는 코너와는 달랐다.

 

개빈은 나인즈가 웃는 걸 본 적이 한 손으로 꼽고도 아직 손가락이 남을 정도였다. 어쩌면…그저 나인즈가 웃을 이유를 사람들이 주지 않아서 인지도 몰랐다.

 

스스로를 막기도 전에 개빈은 움직였다. 그는 싱크대 카운터에 허리를 붙이고 손을 들어, 안드로이드가 피하기도 전에 나인즈의 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다. 젠장, 아마도 그건 단지 개빈의 바람인지도 몰랐다. 나인즈는 손길이 다가오는 걸 천 번은 알아채고 아마 원했다면 천 가지는 다른 방식으로 반응했을 수도 있었다. 하지만, 그러지 않았다. 나인즈는 마침내 파랗게 변한 LED와 커다래진 눈을 하고 가만히 멈춰서, 개빈이 머리를 쓰다듬어주는 걸 받아들였다.

 

개빈이 생각했던 것보다 훨씬…부드러웠다. 이런 걸 상상하기라도 했다면 말이지만, 하고 개빈은 속으로 수정했다. 물론 생각한 적은 없었다. 한 번도.

 

“사람들하고 얘기하는 건 진짜 최악이지,” 나인즈의 머리카락이 완전히 헝클어진 뒤에야 손을 떼며 개빈은 중얼거렸다. 머리칼은 나인즈의 이마와 눈 주변에 물결치며 흘러내렸고, 그 부분까지 흐트러지니 나인즈가 얼마나 말 붙이기 쉬워 보이는지 솔직히 놀라웠다. “굳이 잘할 필요는 없지만, 사람들이 너한테 말을 걸어주길 원한다면 그럴 만한 이유를 만들어주면 그만이야. 코너가 되려고 하지 말고 넌 너대로 있어.”

 

서로를 알았던 수 개월 동안 개빈이 본 중 그 어느 때보다도 더 많은 감정을 담은 채 나인즈는 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “형사님—”

 

개빈은 몸이 더워지는 걸 느꼈다. 개빈은 몸을 떼고는 이 대화의 나머지 화두를 바꾸려 제일 가까이 있던 물건을 집어들었다. 개빈의 손이 행주를 그러쥐었다. 상관없지. 이거면 됐다.

 

“시끄러. 내가 해줄 말은 그게 다야. 설거지는 네가 해. 난 쪼글쪼글해진 손으로 여길 나가려고 밤잠을 포기한 게 아냐,” 개빈은 투덜거렸다. 공간의 어둠 속에서도 귀가 뜨겁게 타올랐다. 원래도 개빈의 잠이 적다는 게 둘 모두에게는 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았으면 다음날 오전 근무가 힘들었을 테니까. 개빈은 나인즈가 뻣뻣한 자세에서 벗어나도록 허리로 툭 치고는 이리 달라는 듯 손을 들어올렸다. “빨리 줘, 시간 없으니까.”

 

나인즈가 눈을 깜빡였다. 황색은 청색으로 바뀌었고, 만약 그의 광대뼈 끝이 더 어둑한 색으로 물들었다면, 글쎄, 둘 다 흐린 조명과 개빈의 경우에는 수면 부족을 탓할 수 있겠지. 안드로이드는 다시 싱크대로 다가서서는 다른 접시 하나를 비눗물에 담궜다. 미소가 그의 입꼬리를 끌어당겼다.

 

귀엽기는.

 

개빈은 그 생각에 얼굴을 붉히며 젖은 접시가 내밀어지자마자 받아 쥐었다. 마치 접시가 자기에게 돈이라도 꾼 것처럼 개빈은 박박 문질렀다.

 

“고맙습니다, 개빈,” 흐르는 물소리 때문에 잘 들리지 않는 소리로 나인즈가 조용히 말했다. “도움에 감사드립니다.”

 

“그래, 그래,” 개빈은 투덜거리며 다음 접시로 손을 뻗었다. “그릇이나 계속 씻어.”

 

 

-

 

 

나인즈가 다음날 아침 건물에 들어섰을 때, 왜 모든 게…달라졌으리라 예상했는지 알 수 없었다.

 

여전히 나인즈는 처음 출근한 이들 중 한 명이었고, 아침 근무 때문에 서를 열러 일찍 온 사람들도 책상으로 걸어가는 나인즈를 늘 그렇듯 여전히 무시했다. 사무실도 평소와 똑같았다. 이른 아침 나인즈가 했던 일의 흔적들이 이제 막 발견되기 시작한 참이었고, 서를 걸어가며 놀란 사람들의 속삭임과 중얼거림을 들으며 나인즈는…스스로에게 뿌듯해하라고 말했다. 또 한 번 해냈다. 사람들을 미소 짓게 만들었으니까.

 

나인즈는 의자를 빼내고 앉았다. 그 많은 시간 동안 네 번째로, 나인즈는 그와 리드 형사 간에 있었던 대화를 재생했다. 개빈이 말을 들어주었던 것과, 머리카락에 닿았던 손의 온기를. 경위가 코너에게 곧잘 하는 동작이었다. 보상이라고, 나인즈는 관찰을 통해 배웠다.

 

어떤 이유에선지 개빈이 했을 때는 그런 뜻이 아닌 것 같다고 나인즈는 생각했다.

 

어찌됐든, 심사숙고할 시간은 지났다. 이제는 일할 시간이었고, 나인즈에게는 모니터를 켜고 최근에 맡은 사건을 검토하는 대신 책상에서 공상이나 하는 습관은 없었다. 도시를 가로질러 티리움 정제소들 근처에서 발생한 연쇄 강도 사건이 보고된 터였다. 그게 더 중요했다. 생각이야 나중에 얼마든지 할 수 있으니까.

 

“흐음, 또 누가 설거지를 다 해놨네,” 나인즈가 퍼슨 경관으로 알고 있는 목소리가 탕비실에서 골똘하게 말했다. 나인즈는 목소리에 고개를 기울이며 몸을 틀어 탕비실 방향으로 의자를 움직였다. 나인즈가 제일 좋아하는 부분이었고, 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 다행히 누구도 그를 눈치채지 못하는 것 같았다. 사람들은 거의 그를 알아채지 못했다.

 

“계속 이러면 우리 전부 버릇이 나빠질 텐데,” 첸 경관이 커피를 휘저으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 설탕 둘, 크림은 없이, 라고 나인즈의 데이터베이스가 첨언했다. 어쩌면 원당(原糖; raw sugar)을 가져다 놓는 게 좋을까? 첸 경관이 최근 들어 공용 설탕통의 양이 점점 줄어드는 것에 불평한 것과 인공 감미료를 콕 집어 싫어한다고 말하는 걸 들은 적이 있었다.

 

“이봐, 언제든 커피잔을 안 씻어도 되는 날이면 나한테는 좋은 날이라구.”

 

나인즈는 만족하며 눈을 깜빡였다. 두 사람의 대화는 다른 화제로 이어졌고, 나인즈는 조금 더 지켜보다가 이 정도면 충분히 뿌듯함을 즐겼다고 판단했다. 나인즈는 다시 의자를 돌리고 책상 쪽으로 돌아앉았다. 데스크톱을 키고 일을 할 시간이었다.

 

다만…모니터 받침대 뒤의 낯선 물체를 발견하자 나인즈의 프로세서가 웅웅거리며 살아났다.

 

뭐지…?

 

손을 뻗어 잡자 뭔가 부드러운 게 집혔다. 인공 털이 손끝의 센서를 간지럽혔고, 그 물건을 받침대 뒤에서 꺼내 무릎위에 올려놓자, 나인즈는…빤히 응시했다. 나인즈는 커다란 갈색 눈과 주름투성이에 잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴, 그리고 옅은 회색 눈에 달린 두 개의 부드러운 귀를 쳐다보았다.

 

고양이 인형이라고, 나인즈는 깨달았다. 게다가 아주 화난 것처럼 보이는 인형이었다.

 

혹시 누가…잃어버린 걸까? 허드렛일을 하러 왔을 땐 책상에 없던 물건이었는데…나인즈는 개빈과 설거지를 끝내고 접시들을 치운 뒤 세 시쯤에 떠났었다. 여덟 시까진 아무도 들어올 사람이 없었어야 했다. 나인즈는 약간 절박하게 주변을 둘러보았지만, 아무도 그에게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 경관 몇 명이 더 앞문으로 들어오며 이른 출근에 불평불만을 늘어놓았지만, 누구도 장난감을 잃어버렸다고 걱정하지는 않는 듯했다.

 

나인즈는 천천히 인형을 다시 내려다보았다. 그는 인형의 부드러운 머리를 손가락으로 쓸어내려보고, 귀를 살짝 당겨보았다. 하얀 뭔가가 눈을 사로잡았다. 인형의 목에 작은 종이표가 달린 실이 묶여 있었다. 나인즈는 손가락으로 그걸 쥐고 이리저리 돌려보았다. 성급하고 묘하게 낯익은 글씨로 메시지가 적혀 있었다.

 

얘 이름은 타르타르 소스야. 뚱하지만 귀여운 건 귀여운 거야.

 

장난감을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 기묘한 따스함이 얼굴 표면을 채웠다. 나인즈는 진단 테스트를 돌렸다.

 

[온도 상승: 티리움 냉방 가동]

 

“나인즈? 괜찮아?”

 

나인즈는 고개를 들고 이쪽으로 걸어오는 코너를 보았다. 비논리적이었지만, 장난감을 숨기고자 하는 충동이 들었다. 대신 나인즈는 책상에 좀 더 가까이 붙어앉으며 무릎 위의 장난감을 테이블 가장자리 아래로 가렸다. “좋은 아침입니다, 코너,” 그는 우선 말했다. “그건 왜 묻는 겁니까?”

 

코너는 자기 뺨을 손짓해 보였다. “얼굴이 빨갛길래.”

 

“아…” 나인즈는 그 온기가 좀 더 자기를 감싸는 것을 느꼈다. “전 한 번도 이런 적이 없었습니다. 제 시스템이 현재 수리 중입니다. 신경 쓰지 마십시오.”

 

코너는 좀 더 가까이 다가오며, 흐릿한 눈의 앤더슨 경위에게서 떨어져 나와 나인즈의 책상 모서리에 앉았다. 경위는 코너가 곁에 없다는 것도 깨닫지 못한 것처럼 자기 책상으로 비틀거리며 걸어갔다. 일단 앉고 나자, 그는 멍하니 컴퓨터 모니터를 쳐다보았다.

 

눈을 떼자 나인즈는 코너도 행크를 쳐다보고 있었다는 것을 알아챘다. 코너는 시선을 마주하고는 약간은 멋쩍어 하는 미소를, 나인즈 본인은 결코 흉내내지 못하리라고 곧바로 깨달은 미소를 지었다. “간밤에 잠을 잘 못 주무셨거든,” 코너가 설명하듯 말했다. “그보다 너는? 왜 그렇게 허둥거려? 이렇게 감정 표현을 강하게 하는 건 너답지 않은데.”

 

말해야 할까? 나인즈는 딱 결정을 내릴 수가 없었다. 타르타르 소스를 막 발견한 참이었다. 아직 이 사실을 알리고 싶은지 스스로도 확실하지 않았다. 나인즈는 뭔가 말하기 위해 입을 열었지만 다른 목소리가 말을 잘랐다.

 

“설거지해줘서 고마워, 코너,” 콜린스가 목소리를 높였고, 코너의 주의를 빼앗음과 동시에 둘 모두 고개를 들었다. 형사는 허공에 손을 들고 흔들려다, 오늘 아침의 커피잔 아래 받쳐든 새 파일 더미를 흐트러뜨릴 뻔했다. 탕비실에서 막 나오며 빈 접시 받침대를 본 게 분명했다.

 

“형사님, 그건 제가—” 하지만 형사는 코너가 말을 끝내기도 전에 이미 다른 방으로 사라진 뒤였다. 코너는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 젓고는, 나인즈에게 약한 미소를 지어보였다. “언젠가는 내 말을 들어주겠지,” 그가 말했다. “그치만 네가 직접 말해줄 수도 있잖아. 그럼 시간도 아낄 수 있을 텐데.”

 

나인즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그는 아래를 보았다가 그러지 말걸 하고 후회했는데, 왜냐하면 코너의 시선도 따라 내려갔기 때문이었다.

 

코너는 몸을 숙이며 나인즈의 다리 사이 아래를 내려다보려 했다. “뭘 숨긴 거야?” 코너가 물었다.

 

열기가 더 뜨거워졌다. 나인즈는 시스템이 더 빨리 시원해질까 싶어 의자를 밀어내고 감췄던 걸 내보였다. 허벅지 사이에 작은 장난감이 포근히 안착해 있었다. 미처 눈치채지 못했지만 인형의 앞발은 밑부분이 연한 분홍색이었다. “누가 제 책상에 놓고 갔습니다,” 누구도 보지 않길 바라며 나인즈는 조용히 말했다. 만약 자기를 위한 게 아니라면, 훔쳤다는 오해를 받고 싶지는 않았다. “제 컴퓨터 모니터 뒤에 숨겨져 있었어요.”

 

코너는 손을 뻗어 손끝으로 작은 장난감의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 코너는 종이표를 얼른 눈치채고 살짝 들어 짧고 서명 없는 메시지를 읽었다. 그는 나인즈에게 미소 지으며 고개를 옆으로 조금 기울였다. “정말 귀엽네, 나인즈,” 코너가 말했다. “마음에 들어?”

 

나인즈는 고개를 끄덕이고 엄지와 검지 사이에 작은 앞발을 쥐고, 살살 꾹 눌렀다. “이 메시지가 무슨 뜻인지 아십니까?” 누가 여기에 이걸 두고 갔을지 묻고 싶었지만, 이미 아는 듯한 기분이 들었다.

 

“글쎄, 내 생각엔—”

 

“세상에, 그거 그럼피 캣(Grumpy Cat)이야?”

 

두 안드로이드는 동시에 고개를 들고 돌아보았다. 손에 커피를 든 첸 경관이 나인즈의 책상 근처에 멈춰서 있었다. 분명 자기 자리로 돌아가던 중이었으리라. 경관의 눈은 커다랗고 입은 미소로 휘어 올라가 있었다. 그녀는 좀 더 가까이 다가와 나인즈의 무릎 위 장난감을 내려다보았다. “이런 젠장, 맞잖아!”

 

나인즈는 코너를 보았다. 코너의 프로세서가 황색으로 돌았고, 그는 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 나인즈는 의자에서 불안하게 몸을 움직이다 첸 경관을 보았다. “그게 뭡니까?” 부디 이 질문에 그녀가 기분 나빠하지 않길 바라며 나인즈는 물었다.

 

첸은 커피를 한 모금 마시고 짧게 웃었다. “엄청 오래된 유행이야, 막, 내가 고딩 때 있던 거. 그럼피 캣이지,” 고양이를 가리키며 그녀가 말했다.

 

“이 고양이의 이름은 타르타르 소스입니다,” 조금 방어적인 기분이 든 나인즈는 정정했다.

 

첸 경관은 그를 잠시 쳐다보았다. “그래…” 그녀가 천천히 말했다. “그건 고양이 이름이야. 내 말은, 진짜 이름. 그치만 보통은 그럼피 캣이라고 알려졌지. 그 장난감은 어디서 찾은 거야? 적어도, 막, 10년 전에 단종된 줄 알았는데.”

 

나인즈는 얼어붙었다. 그의 눈이 코너에게 향했고, 코너는 할 말을 찾지 못하고 그를 마주보았다.

 

“아, 알겠다,” 첸 경관이 잠깐의 침묵 후에 말했다. 다 안다는 듯한 미소가 그녀의 입술을 덧그렸다. “너 팬이구나, 그렇지, 나인즈? 말 되네.”

 

나인즈는 눈을 깜빡였다. “그런가요?”

 

첸은 웃고는 둘에게 머그잔을 기울여보였다. “그럼, 정말 정말 그렇고 말고,” 돌아서서 자기 책상으로 걸어가며 그녀가 말했다. “점심 때 연락해,” 어깨 너머로 첸이 외쳤다. “옛날에 유행했던 그럼피 캣 밈을 다 보여줄 테니까.”

 

나인즈는 멍하니 고개를 끄덕이고는 첸에 걸어가는 걸 지켜보았다. 코너가 웃기 시작했을 때에야 그는 돌아보았다.

 

“뭐죠?” 눈썹을 찌푸리고 장난감을 꾹 쥐며 나인즈는 물었다. “제가 뭘 했습니까?”

 

코너의 미소는 밝고 커다랬다. 그는 나인즈의 어깨를 두드려주고는 일어났다. “친구를 사귀었잖아,” 코너가 말했다. “나도 이보다 더 기쁠 순 없을 거야.”

 

친구…라고? 나인즈는 코너 너머로 첸 경관이 앉는 것을 보았다. 위를 보자, 코너가 어깨 뒤로 행크를 곁눈질하는 게 보였다. “첸 경관님이 이제 제 친구인 겁니까?” 나인즈는 궁금해했다. 그가 이해하는 우정과는 전혀 달랐다. 단지 대화를 나눴을 뿐인데.

 

코너는 나인즈를 돌아보고 미소 지으며 고개를 저었다. “아직은 아니지, 적어도,” 그가 말했다. “하지만 벌써 친구가 몇 명 있잖아. 나도 있고,” 코너는 씨익 웃었다. 그리고는, 타르타르 소스를 내려다보았다. “네게 그걸 준 사람도 있고.”

 

“그럼…” 나인즈는 자리에서 뻣뻣하게 움직였고, 그의 프로세서는 이미 답을 아는 데도 질문을 해야 할지 말아야 할지를 고민했다. 비논리적이었다. 그래도 나인즈는 물었다. “그 사람은 누굽니까?”

 

하지만 코너는 이미 움직이며, 행크가 ‘이른 출근 헛짓거리’ 라고 부르는 것을 돕기 위해 자기 파트너에게로 돌아가는 중이었다. “곧 알게 될 거야,” 코너가 어깨 너머로 외쳤다.

 

나인즈는 눈을 깜빡였다. 부드러운 회색 고양이 인형을 보고, 모니터를 보았다. 체내 시계는 나인즈가 방금 수다를 떠는 데에 23분을 낭비했다고 보고했다. 심지어 그것도 동료들과. 생산성 부족에 나인즈의 어떤 일부는 짜증을 느껴보려고 했다.

 

나머지 부분은 그저 따스한 기분이 들 뿐이었다.

 

개빈이 드디어 출근했을 때, 그는…지쳐 보였다.

 

아주 많이.

 

나인즈는 그가 한 손에는 일회용 커피컵을, 한 손에는 핸드폰을 들고 문으로 비틀대며 들어오는 걸 지켜보았다. 지나가던 경관이 실수로 어깨에 부딪혔을 때도 개빈은 고개를 들지도 않았다. 신랄하게 쏘아붙이거나 소리를 지르지도 않았다. 그냥 끙 하는 소리, 웅얼거림, 그리고 흔들리는 걸음을 앞으로 한 발 더 딛어 책상에 다다를 뿐이었다. 개빈은 자리에 무너지며 걸신들린 듯 커피를 마셨다. 잔이 빌 때까지 멈춤 없이.

 

“이런 젠장,” 개빈은 약하게 신음하고는 쓰레기통에 컵을 던지려다 어마어마하게 빗나갔다. 나인즈는 일어나서 그것을 직접 버렸다. “아직 금요일 되려면 멀었어?”

 

“아직 멀었습니다, 형사님,” 나인즈는 답했다. 개빈은 마지막으로 서로를 봤을 때 이후로 샤워를 하거나 옷을 갈아입거나 잠을 자지도 않았다. 점들이 이어지기 시작했다. 개빈은 헤어진 뒤로도 오랫동안 깨서 더 많은 에너지를 쓴 게 분명했다. 나인즈가 둘이 함께 쓰는 자리로 돌아올 때 개빈은 요란하게 하품을 했다. 온기가 다시 나인즈의 뺨에, 손가락에, 가슴 속에 가득했다. “하지만 기쁘게도 금요일까지는 겨우 49.6시간이 남았습니다. 부디 불평하는 것보다는 일하는 데에 그 시간을 보내셨으면 좋겠군요.”

 

개빈은 책상에 축 늘어진 채 모니터 사이의 빈틈으로 나인즈를 쳐다보았다. 개빈은 나인즈가 앉자마자 타르타르 소스를 집어드는 걸 지켜보았다. 그가 고양이의 귀를 당기기 시작하자 개빈은 고개를 돌렸다. “오늘따라 뭐 그렇게 기분이 좋냐?” 남자는 중얼거렸고, 그의 얼굴은 분홍빛으로 물들기 시작했다. “언제부터 네가 우리처럼 책상 위에 잡동사니나 모았는데?”

 

나인즈는 인형을 안고 숨김 없이 미소를 지었다.

 

“사무실 요정에게서 선물을 받았을 뿐입니다,” 나인즈는 말했다. “신경 쓰지 마십시오.”

 

어쩌면 그렇게 열심히 노력하지 않아도 될지도 몰랐다.


End file.
